


The Swans

by Reginas_Swan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, TwilightOUATcrossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reginas_Swan/pseuds/Reginas_Swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the Cullen's come to Storybrooke but it's not like how you would imagine it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swans

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a Beta, all mistakes are mine, so I apologize. Do you think that I should continue this? Please let me know

  "Mom are you sure that we'll be welcomed?" A 19 year old Renesmee  asked as she packed her suitcase getting ready to leave with the rest of her family. 

  "Yes sweetheart, I have family there and she will understand what we are, trust me." Her mother, Bella Swan-Cullen, replied as she helped her daughter. "Is this the last of your things?"

  "Yes mother." Nesmee answered.

  Renesmee' best friend, and fiancé entered the room, "Ok the car is ready." Jacob Black said as he lifted up the suitcases and took them to the car. 

  "We'll be outside when you're ready." Bella said, knowing that leaving was very hard in her daughter. 

  Renesmee nodded her thanks, and took the next few minutes to look at, and sketch her room into memory before shutting of the lights and closing the door.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
A little over 2 days later:

  "Welcome to Storybrooke?" Renesmee said.

  "Don't worry," her mother said, "you'll love it here." Renesmee, her father Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Emmett rode in the first car, while Carlisle, Rosaline, Jasper, Alice and Esme rode in the second. 

  After 25 more minutes they stopped in front of a little diner that said "Granny's".  
\-------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck" Regina moaned under her breath. She was on her back with her wife on top of her, her nails digging into the woman's back while her legs were wrapped tightly around her waist. "Shit!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Skai go deeper." The only sign of acknowledgement was that Skai pulled back, unwrapped one of Regina's legs and pushed it towards her chest as she plowed into her.

  Regina's eyes rolled into the back of her head, "Oh god."  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  The Cullen clan stepped out of their cars and entered the establishment. Everything seemed to freeze. A group of young adults, couldn't be older than in their 20's, turned their head and glared at the new comers. They all got up and came to the front of the diner. 

  "I think it would be best if you left." The first one said, who seemed to be in charge.

  "And why is that?" Edward asked.

  "People around here don't take too well to your kind." A female in the group said. 

  "I'm looking for a relative." Bella spoke. "Her name is Emma Swan." 

  "And we're looking for a friend." Carlisle said, "Her name is Skai Banks." 

  "The sheriff and the leader, huh?" The female in the group said, she turned to one of the boys, "Michael go call Sheriff Swan and Skai."  
\-------------------------------------------------------

  "Ugh..." Regina's groaned. She and Skai were not their knees in bed, her back to Skai's front as the grind into each other. Skai had one hand wrapped around Regina's throat and the other around her waist. While Regina had one hand reaching back, grabbing onto the back of her wife's head, and the other on her wife's hip.

  Skai's phone goes off. "Shit." She groaned. 

  "Baby leave it." Regina groused, she gripped onto her tighter. 

  "It's one of the pac members," Skai read the caller ID, "I told them not to call unless it's an emergency." She pulled out of Regina's grasp, and got out of the bed to put a pair on while she looked for a bra. 

  Regina flopped on to the bed, catching her breath, "Dammit Skai, what do I have to do to get you to finish what you started?"

  Skai finished putting on her black sports bra, and started walking over to Regina on the bed with a smirk, she leaned down and pressed her lips to pink ones, the red lipstick having been wiped off by now, "I promise you that when I'm done with this we will be right back here picking up where I left off. But for right now get dressed and get the kids ready."

  "You irritate the hell out of me, I hope that you know that." Regina said as she got out of the bed and started gathering her clothes.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is going on?" Skai asked as she pushed into to the diner.

"That's what I would like to know." Emma Swan said coming up behind her.

"Emma, they called you too?" Skai asked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing the lac called you." Emma stated.

"Of course." She started looking around the diner, then in the far back she spotted a familiar face. "Carlisle?"


End file.
